


the outtakes

by rosesandcinnamon



Series: All She Could Be [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Multi, all she could be, kind of, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've written several dead-ended things for All She Could Be, and here they are. There are titles and notes for each of them, kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. let it go

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna put this as a full chapter in ascb, but then things happened and I knew what to do with everything, soo...  
> If you don't like Frozen, or haven't seen it, avoid this one! I identified with Elsa, and Historia would too.

“Hey babe, you wanna watch my illegally downloaded movie?”

Ymir looked over at Historia from her floor, and Historia had to smile softly at her.

“Seriously, Ymir?”

Ymir kept looking at her with _that face_.

“…What movie?”

“Frozen!”

“Why didn’t you say that earlier? Get up here!”

Ymir grinned, and Historia scooted over, making room on her bed. The openings played, and Historia was entranced.

Everything seemed alright until Let it Go. Historia seemed to be holding her breath the whole time, curled against Ymir with her head on her chest, blue eyes wide. Her hold on Ymir’s hand tightened to the point of pain, and Ymir had to unlace their fingers, running her thumb over the back of Historia’s hand, looking down at her in slight concern. As the movie was continuing, Ymir waited to ask her, not wanting to ruin the strangely beautiful concentration Historia had.

And then the reprise of For the First Time in Forever happened. Historia seemed uncomfortable, shifting against Ymir.

_“For the first time in forever-“_

_“Oh, I’m such a fool, I can’t be free-“_

_“You don’t have to be afraid.”_

_“No escape from the storm inside of me!”_

_“We can work this out together-“_

_“I can’t control the curse!”_

_“_ _We'll reverse the storm you've made-“_

_“Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!”_

_“Don't panic-“_  
  
 _“There's so much fear!”_

When Elsa screamed, Historia started fucking sobbing.

And Ymir had no idea why.

She paused the movie, almost throwing the laptop farther down the bed in her haste, sitting up to look at Historia.

“Historia, what’s wrong?”

Historia looked at Ymir helplessly, crying harder than Ymir had seen so far, angrily trying to wipe her eyes with her sleeves.

“I’m- I just-“

She gave up on words, nestling into the space underneath Ymir’s chin, hands curling and uncurling in the material of the other’s shirt. Ymir just rubbed her back, murmuring nonsense and waiting for her to calm down.  
  
Eventually, her tears stopped, and she sat up, taking a deep breath even before Ymir asked her to. Tucking her hair back, she studied Historia carefully, hesitance in her voice.

“Historia- hon, what’s going on?”

With a shaky smile, Historia met Ymir’s gaze.

“I- um, Elsa. Just- Elsa.”

Ymir looked at her in confusion, and then she went through Elsa’s last lines, and it was clear.

“Ohhhh, Historia, oh, it’s okay, come back here-“

They returned to their original places, Ymir acting as Historia’s pillow, wrapped in each other. She started the movie again, and they watched the rest quietly, both of them cringing at the Fixer Upper song, muttering darkly about how “that’s not how it works” and “so fucked up”.

The end credits played, and Historia took control of Ymir’s laptop, tapping her way to YouTube and looking up Let it Go. 

_“Here I stand and here I'll stay.”_

Historia sniffled, Ymir kissing her head, kind of understanding why Historia related to Elsa so much.

“Did you like the movie?”

Historia laughcried at her, and Ymir smiled back.

“Yeah, I did.”


	2. Ymir's side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In chapter 5, Historia calls Ymir, and there's a lot going on in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would post this alone, but... Nah.

When Historia called, Ymir was playing video games with Bertholdt, and she paused the game as she heard the phone ring. She felt a pang of worry when she saw Historia’s number, and picked up. Bertholdt made a sad face at her, and she laughed before saying hello.

“Hey, Historia. What’s up?”

“Not much, I was just wondering- You want to help me bake a cake?”

“Depends.  Do I get to eat this cake?”

“You could have some of it, I suppose, it’s for Sasha’s birthday.”

“Hmm…”

Ymir glared at Bertholdt for scooting closer to her, interested in the conversation, and then heard Historia’s beautiful laugh.

Dammit, everything that girl did just _had_ to be beautiful, didn’t it?

“I’d let you lick the bowls.”

“Sweet, I’ll be there. Tomorrow night?”

“Yeah. You wanna ride home with me so we can go to the score? I’d skip cheer.”

Ymir wondered why Historia had cut off the rest of her sentence, and her brother decided it was a perfect moment to chime in.

“Aww, your girlfriend would skip cheer for youuuu!”

“No!”

Desperately hoping Historia hadn’t heard Bertholdt, Ymir pushed her brother off the couch, hitting his broad chest with the bottom of her foot.

“Sorry. Yeah, that sounds good. Wha- _Bertholdt_! No!”

He had started tickling her foot, and Ymir held in shrieks of laughter just long enough to say goodbye.

“Sorry Historia I gotta go see you tomorrow!”

“Bye!”

Ymir hung up, and Bertholdt pulled her off the couch as she shrieked, landing on her back on the hard floor. He had already moved, grabbing Ymir’s controller and starting the game up again.

“No fair! I call foul!”

Ymir scrambled back up on to the couch, smiling widely as she tried to regain her place in the game.


End file.
